Red Attack
by TCFW
Summary: The Russians are aggressive. A red fire is burning to Europe. Sweden, who's neutrality is unclear in Red Storm Rising is more told more about in this fanfic.


p style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;"SWEDEN, DALARNA COUNTY REGIMENT/p  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;""Jesus Christ, you can't aim dude." The voice of the 27-year old Lieutenant echoed trough the five-men squads headset. The Lieutenant - Michael Emanuelsson - was the leader of the squad. The squad belonged to the Swedish Home Guard - Hemvärnet. "You gotta get at least six more targets before I can pass you, Kenger." /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;"Pvt. David "Kenger" Kengersson was the Designated Marksman of the squad. The remaining squad consisted of Pvt. Markus "Mackan" Svärd, a rifleman, Cpl. Johan Lindqvist, the demolitions "expert" and Cpl. Mattias Höjier, the second rifleman./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;"Kenger panted a bit and placed his chin on the stock of his AK4, a Swedish version of the G3, looked down his red-dot sight and fired off a couple of rounds down the firing range, hitting a couple of targets, and repeat. Four targets down. Two to go. /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;"He shot a bullet at each of the remaining targets. The cardboard figures, looking like an angry, stylized Russian with an AK-47 Assault Rifle, fell over after the 7.62 hit it. Kenger smirked. "Good Work there Kenger." The Marksman, who had been laying down got up on his knees and folded up his bipod, and put the safety on. He took off his helmet, painted in the somewhat classic Swedish M/59 green paint and walked over to the rest of the squad, which had been standing behind some sandbags, approximately 50 feet away. /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;"The situation was tense in Europe. The Warsaw Pact including the Soviet Union, em"Ivan"/em, had invaded Germany and Norway, only sixteen hours ago. Therefor, the Swedish Government was on high alert, and hoped for peace and neutrality. That wasn't gonna happen, everyone knew that. Ivan wanted the island of Gotland, located in the southern Baltic Sea, for air dominance over the Baltic Sea, but it was Swedish and the Swedes shipped over as many troops the ferrys could take, while the Soviet leaders was getting more and more frustrated. /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;"But not only that angered them. The other was Swedish volunteers in Norway. Approx. 6000 Swedish soldiers was in Norway right now, making the Swedes lean towards NATO even more. /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;"SWEDEN, TACTICAL COMMAND GROUP HQ, OUTSIDE OF STOCKHOLM CITY/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;"All the Generals, Admirals and most other high-ranking officers in the Swedish Defenses was sitting around a table in the middle of a cold, pretty empty and lonely room, together with the Prime and Defense Ministers./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;""Sir." Admiral Jakob Larsson stood up and looked at the Prime Minister. "Me and my colleagues has been debating whether or not we should move more Coastal and Mountain Rangers to Lapland, together with some Home Guard Divisions, and secure our borders to the west and north, together with the Finnish Defenses." He slowly stroked his silver beard and resumed. "The Russians has been acting very aggressive towards our neighbors. The Norwegians and Danes is taking one hell of a beating, and up to 18.000 civilian casualties. We should protect our general population against that threat." The Prime Minister nodded. "Admiral - I agree with you. But can't those rapid movements make Ivan freak out, and think we are trying to invade them, or something along those words?"/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;""Sir, anything is possible but we want to do this for our own safety. We also want to increase the air defenses by 150% on Gotland. The few emViggens/em we have there isn't good enough" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;""Okay. But if something goes to hell, it's your fault." /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;"The Admiral nodded. He got a feeling it will go to hell./div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;"SWEDEN, DALARNA COUNTY REGIMENT/div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;"The next day five 103 tanks rolled out of the regiment, heading northbound on the road towards Lapland, together with eight trucks of equipment and ten full of soldiers. It was gonna be a long 16-hour ride. /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;"The soldiers entertained themselves during the trip with card games and magazines. The trucks weren't designed for sleeping, so the soldiers slept either standing up, or lying next to some sweaty boots. Yum. They stopped a total of nine times - For food, talking, hygiene or other things. "I am getting to nice on these guys." the Commanding Officer thought for himself. /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #ffffff; font-family: helvetica, arial, verdana, tahoma, sans-serif; line-height: 19.5px;"When they arrived at the make-shift base in Lapland Emanuelsson's squad was assigned to put up tents for the 160 troops that arrived. It was a pretty easy task. Each tent housed 12 men, and featured a fireplace in the middle. They put up 16 tents, so the officers could have one or two./div 


End file.
